1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative lamp assembly, more particularly to an improved decorative lamp assembly which is simple in structure and which has parts that are secured firmly to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
In co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/310,236, the applicant disclosed a decorative lamp assembly which has a simple structure so as to simplify its assembly and to lower the manufacturing cost thereof. The decorative lamp assembly comprises a lamp holder, a lamp-casing holder and a waterproof cap which engage one another only by means of friction forces therebetween.